darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
3 Ls
Back to 2010 Logs Lifeline Lockpick Lift Off Lifeline nods. "I don't see why not, unless it's a prohibitively large amount of material." Lockpick nods and glances to his box, then up "... No hurry of course, and I'm willing to pay." they were fuel injectors Lifeline glances at the box. "Then it should be no problem at all." Lockpick grins "Hey man, you're great. I owe you one." he seems much happier now Lifeline just nods and holds up a hand for the box with the fuel injectors inside. "May I?" Lockpick hands the box over to Lifeline "Oh go ahead, What were you working on?" Lifeline takes the box and lifts out each fuel injector to inspect them. "Oh, this actuator. It's seized up, and I had to destroy the casing to get it open." Lift Off's form blocks out some of the light at the entry way of the clinic as he crouches down to step inside. "Good cycle Lifeline." the mech offers in his deep baritone. He nods toward the other mech, "A good cycle to you as well." Lockpick icks as he picks up a few pieces "That really is bad. Sorry to hear that. Do you need a replacement casing? I think I have one of these..." Lifeline looks over. "Lift Off, hello. Come on in." She looks at Lockpick again. "You have a replacement casing? That would be a fantastic stroke of luck." "Hey Lift off!" waves Lockpick, "I'll take a look. Remember I deal in parts." he grins. Lift Off enters fully, settling his bulk on a medical table. Hands fold in his lap as he waits for the medic to not be busy. The mech has learned to be a patient sort of patient. Lifeline nods to Lockpick, then sets the box of fuel injectors on the work table to stand and step over toward Lift Off. "What can I do for you today?" Lockpick sidesteps and gestures to Lifeline. He leans against a table, twiddling his fingers across the surface Lift Off smiles to the femme medic, "Would you believe an engine issue again? Mid-engine gave me the overheating light and I had to shut it down. Think a cooling line finally gave way." he explains. Lifeline says, "Well, as many trips as you make back and forth, I'm surprised you don't see more downtime. All right, lay back and let me take a look." Lift Off chuckles to that as he gets up so he can lie on his front so she has access to his back, which is where his engines are exposed enough to see inside them, then he transforms enough to allow full visual of the engines. "Heh, what can I say, they don't build them like me anymore." Lockpick chuckles "Where do you go anyways? " he asks from where he stood, somewhat curious. Lift Off replies to Lockpick, "I think the fairer question would be where I not go. To which I would answer, never to Quintessa!" Lifeline just shakes her head and lets the two mechs chat while she gets to work. Lockpick ahhs at that, nodding "I see. I didn’t know we had so much travel... must be expensive Lift Off intones, "That is why I make sure I have a full cargo bay before heading off world as well as heading back. Very rarely do I come back home empty, there's always trade to be had from other worlds." Lifeline finds the parts of Lift Off's mid-engine that needs the repairs and starts working on them. Sure enough, she finds a ruptured coolant line. Temporarily closing off the coolant feeds, she removes the ruined line and steps over to the parts cabinets to find a suitable replacement. Lockpick has slipped out in the meantime, quietly leaving. Lift Off can sense the mech leaving without saying goodbye, rumbling softly, "Guess I interrupted something." Lifeline turns back to see that Lockpick as indeed left. "No. He's usually here and gone again quickly like that. Kind of a high strung type. You know?" Lift Off ahs softly, relating, "I understand. So was I right about the coolant line?" Lifeline says, "Yes. I see a few other things besides, but the coolant line is the worst of it." Lift Off mm hmms, "Well glad I shut it down before it got worse then." Lifeline nods. "Yes, you should be. Paying proper attention to your engines spared you worse damage." She replaces the coolant hose and gets to work on the other repairs -- mostly cleaning the coolant chemicals off of everything surrounding where the hose ruptured. You say, "When one does not listen to the warnings the systems we are given by those that made us, then you are truly asking for trouble. I have lived by that credo all my days, which is why my engines have lasted as long as they have and why I can still go off world. If I ignored those warnings I would have been grounded a long time ago."" Lifeline says, "Hm. If only others had an inkling of your common sense." She finishes the repairs (told you they were simple) and closes the access panels she'd opened. "There you go." Lift Off shifts his form back to full bipedal and pushes himself up off the table. "Ah I do believe that died out sometime during our generation." he notes in a slightly teasing sort of tone, "Thank you Lifeline." the mech offering you some credits for your trouble. "If you ever need anything from off world let me know, I can arrange for whatever your spark desires." Lifeline accepts the credits and nods to Lift Off. "There isn't much room left for frivolous wants, but I will keep that in mind. Have a good day, Lift Off." Lift Off smiles, "Oh I don't take you as a frivolous sort Lifeline, so please do keep it in mind and take care." with that he heads out of the building to go about his business. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Lifeline's Logs Category:Lift Off's Logs Category:Lockpick's Logs